Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Background Information
A work vehicle such as a wheel loader and the like is equipped with an operating fluid tank for collecting operating fluid for driving a work implement such as a bucket or the like (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2009-250081). A strainer is installed inside the operating fluid tank and hydraulic pumps suck the operating fluid out of the operating fluid tank through the strainer and supply the work implement, for example, with the operating fluid. As a result, operating fluid that is filtered by the strainer can be supplied to the work implement.